N for NaLu
by Angelisalise
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are too Dense to figure out their feelings for each other and Mirajane thinks it's big time to push them too. With the pitiful attempts of Mirajane's match-making, Lisanna trying to make Lucy jealous so she realizes her feelings to Cana's cards. Will they succeed on pairing them together? Or will it just fail miserably? Read to find out! One attempt for each letter!
1. A for Affair, Love Affair

**N for NaLu:**

 **~Author's Section~**

 **Hi I'm Angel and this will be my first fanfiction that I'm writing by myself so please don't be too hard on me. By the way P.O.V means point of view if you don't know. Sorry if there is some errors review if you do see some so I can correct them and I hope you will enjoy reading this fanfiction!**

 **~Story Begins~**

 **Chapter 1: A for Affair, Love Affair**

 **~Natsu P.O.V~**

It's been a while since I'm starting to act strange around Lucy, maybe it's because she is affecting me with her weirdness? Yes that must be it!

Happy breaking my train of thoughts: Natsuuuu, I want some fishies, let's go fish!

Me: Uh?

Happy: Didn't you heard what I said?

Me: No, I was just… thinking…

Happy: NATSU! IS! THINKING? IS THIS THE END OF THE WORLD?

Me: What were you asking Happy?

Happy: Let's go fish!

Me: Alright!

We pack our fishing supplies then go in the direction of the lack where we usually fish. After 10 minutes of walking we are finally there but then we see Gildarts fishing in a spot.

Gildarts: Hey Natsu, Happy come sit next to me.

Me: Gildarts!

Happy: Hi Gildarts!

We fish for a few hours until Happy finally catches a fish, directly eats it and fall asleep. Gildarts decides to do same as Happy and I wanted to take a nap too but I just could not sleep because I was still thinking about my previous thoughts so I go sit to another spot near the lack where I could observe the lack and Gildarts and Happy in the same time.

Is Lucy just my best friend or more? What is she for me? What am I for her?

1 hour later Gildarts wakes up and spots me so he decides to sit with me to observe the lack.

Gildarts smirking: Thinking about a certain girl?

Me: N-no!

Gildarts: You can always talk to me and as you know I am really good in flirting and I can tell you all…

Me: SHUT UP PERVERT!

Gildarts: You thinking about that girl, Lucy right?

I blush a light shade of pink. DAMMIT! Why my cheeks are hotter?

Gildarts: So you like her. I can give you some advice if you want.

Natsu: What kind of advice?

Gildarts: Love advice of course.

Natsu: Wait what? I don't like her!

Gildarts: Are you sure?

 **~Lucy P.O.V~**

When I came in the guild I wondered where Natsu and Happy were. Maybe fishing. I came to pick my usual drink at the bar when Mirajane aka the demon came.

Mira: Hey Lucy! The usual?

Me: Yea…

Mira: You look a little sad, are you ok?

Me: No I'm fine.

Mira: Is it because Natsu is not here?

She winks at me, realizing what she means I start blushing.

Me: No!

Mira: My, my Lucy you two are still dense as a rock.

Me: HEY! What does that mean?

Mira: Obviously, you like each other but you guys don't seem to realize it.

Me: Eh?

Mira: Aw common! Everybody knows it except you two!

Me: It's not true! You are still trying to match-make right? Last time was enough for me please don't do that to me again!

Mira: So last time that I said that Natsu maybe likes you it did affect you!

Me: Well, yeah! Because he's my partner.

Mira: Or something else?

Me: Mira!

Mira: Ok ok… I will leave you for today.

I roll my eyes and start waiting for my drink.

Levy: Hey Lu-Chan!

Me: Hi Levy-Chan!

Levy: Did you read the book that you borrowed?

Me: Yes it was so cool!

We continued our little bookworm until Levy comes up with a question:

Levy: Do you like someone?

Me: Well yeah I like you guys, my friends, the guild…

Levy: No I mean love.

Me: Why are you asking me this?

Levy: I just want to get to know you more!

Me: I'm getting a little dizzy, I'm going to go home.

Of course I was lying.

Levy: Oh ok, see you soon Lu-Chan!

I knew Levy did not really believe me but I acted like there was nothing.

Mirajane comes one second later and shouts at me: But your drink!

I just want to get away from here, I hope Levy will forget that question tomorrow. Do I even have an answer to this? RAAH! I'm getting crazy, I really should sleep!

 **~Natsu P.O.V~**

When Gildarts asked me this question for some reason I started panicking. I wonder why…

Me: No…

Gildarts: How do you feel when Lucy is around?

Me: I have a sort of weird feeling that is sort of making me feel better than normal and I have butterflies in my stomach.

Gildarts: That means you love her.

Me: Wait what?

Gildarts: You really are dense

Me: I think I'm going to walk a little.

Gildarts: Ok I will watch on Happy

He winks at me.

Gildarts: Good luck.

Natsu: See ya old man!

I start walking around Magnolia it was starting to get dark so I got into Lucy's apartment and I see her sleeping. I still have the strange feeling. I lie down next to her in the bed and start sleeping.

She will probably kick me out at morning but it's worth it. Lucy's bed is the best!

 **~Author's section~**

 **Woah, I can't believe I actually wrote this fanfiction just in one hour! I think it's enough writing for one day.**

 **The next chapter will be on B (well duh), try to know the theme of the next chapter! If you are lucky enough the new chapter will be up in a few days or less!**

 **Good luck waiting!**

 **Angel**


	2. B for Bloom, Blooming Flower

**N for NaLu**

 **~Author's Section~**

 **Hi guys, I didn't know that this story would have a few followers so rapidly and I'm sorry if I put you on a cliff-hanger! Phew finally I wrote it. Sorry for the waiting** ** _._** **So this chapter will be on B as Bloom. Thanks so much for the reviews (even a few words can motivate me). Good reading to you all!**

 **~Story Begins~**

 **Chapter 2: B for Bloom, Blooming Flower**

 **~Lucy P.O.V~**

I wake up and there is something really warm in my bed. It must be a pillow, a really warm pillow. I come closer to the source of warmth. I start opening my eyes and who did I saw? That fire burning idiot!

I found myself face to face with Natsu and like it was not enough I was hugging him!

I start blushing at the thought that I cuddled with him. I sense that he wakes up so I firmly close my eyes hoping that he will not know that I'm awake.

Oh god, why am I doing this?

 **~Natsu P.O.V~**

I wake up seeing Lucy in my arms and for some reason I would like to always wake up like that, with her… Because we are partners right?

At least I didn't wake up getting kicked out. She looks so peaceful and… she kind of looks cute. She is pretty too, I can say that, she is my partner. I think it's normal that you think that your partner is pretty.

I see Lucy's eye twitching, she is awake. So like an idiot I told her: Good morning Luce!

Lucy: Kyaaaaaaa!

She screams and kick me out of the bed.

Lucy: Natsu, get out now!

Me: Ok chill

I get out of her bed and head towards the window.

She was blushing a deep red when I glanced at her before jumping off her window.

 **~Lucy P.O.V~**

Wow that was close. He could suspect that I… Why am I thinking of this? I can't get him out of my mind! I don't want that nightmare again! When Mirajane told me that Natsu maybe liked me and then when Natsu invited me to the park to tell me something important, the feeling was something weird and now is like the same thing but even worse!

I have to find something to distract myself. An activity…that's it! In the Sorcerer Magazine I saw that article that talked about a flower garden that just opened a little outside Magnolia! Should I go by myself? I think I'm going to invite some girls so it doesn't get too boring.

With thus, I prepare myself to go to the guild and 10 minutes later I get out of my apartment (by the door as a normal person). On the road I see a lot of couples, it could be like me and Natsu… I blush heavily. What am I thinking? I should really distract myself, rapidly.

I start walking faster soon running to the guild like I'm running away from…my mind.

After a few minutes of walking and running I'm finally at the guild. I open the door and head in direction of the bar. I spot Mirajane and start talking to her: Hey Mira!

Mira: Hi Lucy!

Lucy: Do you have something to do today?

Mira: Hmm not really…why?

Lucy: I heard of this new flower garden that opened in Magnolia, I thought it would be fun to go there as a girls day out.

Mira: That's a good idea! So who do we invite?

Lucy: Friends but no boys allowed!

Mira: Why not?

Lucy: Because I want to relax for today without the boy getting on my nerves.

I found myself lying again, I must not make a habit out of it. In truth it was because I want to take Natsu off my mind that I want no boys allowed.

Mira: Ok I will talk to the girls, when and where do we meet?

Lucy: In one hour at the exit of the guild.

Mira: Ok nice! See you later Lucy!

Lucy: See you later.

I hope this will get my mind off Natsu.

 **~Mirajane P.O.V~**

This will be the perfect occasion to make my pairings come true! I already know that Gajeel, Natsu and maybe even Laxus heard the plan because of their dragon slayer keen sense. I hope one of them will plan to spy on us or I will have to push them to do it.

Let's see who to invite! Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Carla and Erza will be enough. If I invite Cana she will just break it all with her alcohol, no offence to her.

With that in my mind I invite every girls, making sure their counterparts hear them.

I think I should invite Jellal to finally make him go out with Erza. Yes! My plan is perfect!

I see Natsu coming towards me. He asks me: Do you know where is Lucy?

Me: Maybe she is at her apartment did you checked?

Natsu: No but she will probably kick me out.

Me: Why do you think so?

Natsu: She already kicked me out today and was pretty mad.

Me: Today we will go with the girls to the new flower garden. She does not want boys there. Maybe you and the guys can do the same thing separately.

Natsu: Yea! That's a good idea. I'm going to invite them.

Me: Have fun!

Yes! My plan is working even better now that Natsu is helping me unconsciously.

I hope this time will be a success.

 **~Natsu P.O.V~**

Mirajane has such good ideas sometimes. Who should I invite? I think I'm going to invite ice princess so it's not too boring. I will invite metal-head and Romeo too, why not?

I head over the table they usually sit when the guild doors open and I see Jellal, I should invite him too. Forgetting to ask the others first, I head over Jellal and ask him: Hey Jellal, why are you here?

Jellal: I just came to visit Erza.

Meredy appears and say: Because you like her!

Jellal blushes and stutters: It's not like that!

Meredy: Aww are you blushing Jelly?

Jellal: NO!

Meredy: Its ok we've all been there.

Me: Jellal, do you want to go out with the other guys to see the new flower garden?

Jellal: What?

Me: Well the girls are doing the same so Mira proposed that we can do that but separately.

Jellal: Why not with the girls?

Meredy: You want to see Erza hue?

Jellal: Maybe…

Me: Because they want no boys allowed because it will be their girls day out.

Jellal: Ok then when and where do we meet?

Me: In 2 hours at the flower garden.

Jellal: Ok then see ya Natsu!

Me: See ya!

Wait I feel like I forgot to do something. Oh yeah, I was going to ask the boys too.

I head over to their table and ask them and we had a similar discussion to Jellal except Gray and Gajeel called me Fire brain. I don't have a fire brain, I just like eating fire and have fire power.

I hope we will have fun and maybe we will get to have a fight at the end. I can't wait to prank some people too. I have some new tricks to show.

 **~Lucy P.O.V~**

 **~At the meeting place~**

I came 10 minutes before the girl's day out starting time to be sure to not be late. Natsu is still on my mind, please girls make me forget about him.

I hear a voice: Hey Lucy!

Me: Oh hi Wendy, hi Carla.

I see Wendy wearing a cute little summer dress along with a large hat and she is coming along with Carla which is wearing a dress similar to Wendy's with a bow on her tail.

Carla: Hello Lucy.

Wendy and I start talking about the flower we would like to see once in the garden. 5 minutes of talking later, all the girls come one by one and we all salute each other. We talk about everything while observing the flowers and smelling them. It was starting to get dark and lights opened in the garden which made it even more beautiful but I saw something that made my heart beat increase and pomp more. He was here again. Natsu is her.

Why am I even panicking when I see him? All I know is that I should get out of here fast.

I say: I sort of feel dizzy I'm going to walk a little ok?

They all tell me ok and be safe.

I start walking faster until I see something that is beautiful. A bunch of blooming flowers, they are colorful and so majestic looking. I stay there fascinated for a few minutes until I hear a voice behind me: They are beautiful aren't they?

 **~Natsu P.O.V~**

I searched for Lucy all day and even thought I liked dueling with the guys it was real boring without her. I saw her looking at beautiful blooming flowers and I tell her: They are beautiful aren't they?

She looks at me startled then blushes and say: Yea they are…

She continues observing the flowers. Let's be honest the flowers are beautiful, they are the perfect thing to describe my teammate. She is beautiful as a blooming flower.

We continue observing the flowers until we get tired and I got her back in my house in bridal-style. I put her in her bed. I think I should not leave Happy alone for tonight.

I kiss her on the forehead and say: Goodnight Luce.

Honestly I don't know why I did this, I just felt like it. A feeling inside me is growing when I see her and it's like a strange feeling. Almost like happiness but even better. With that thought I go back to the garden to get Happy then I go home and sleep.

 **~Author's Section~**

 **Thanks for reading this story and don't forget to review to motivate me! Next chapter on C, try to guess what it is ( I will give you a clue it has someone who likes alcohol a lot and guess what she will do ). Next chapter will be up in a few days or less. I hope you guys are enjoying my fanfiction.**

 **Angel**


	3. C for Cards, Cana's Cards

**N for NaLu:**

 **~Author's Section~**

 **Hey everybody I'm so sorry if I too so long to upload this chapter because I was being a lazy ass and I didn't write for a lot of days. So yeah… Sorry again and great reading to you all!**

 **~Story Begins~**

 **~Chapter 3: C for Cards, Cana's Cards**

 **~Mirajane P.O.V~**

No! Just no! It's unacceptable. This can't be happening! My plan was a complete failure, they didn't even hug! They are so dense! Not even one kiss on the cheek. Natsu, Lucy, I will get you to end up together and I give my word on that one!

I was having a dark aura emerging from me and Lisanna asked me concerned: Mira, are you ok?

Me: Yes I am, I am completely fine.

I'm not fine, not at all. No one got together ughhh!

 **~Flashback~**

Yes! There are the boys! I hope they notice us, please notice us!

I see that Lucy notices them then she says: I sort of feel dizzy I'm going to walk a little ok?

Me: Oh ok Lucy.

Levy: See you soon Lu-chan!

I knew that she was lying, why is she going away from the boys? Oh my, did something happen with Natsu and Lucy?

She then walks away and I hope Natsu will find her, I must keep an eye on the girls first and when the boys will notice them I will go find Lucy.

 **~1 hour later~**

How is this possible? Are you guys blind? How can you not see the boys? Gajeel is a dragon slayer, doesn't he have really good eyes? He didn't even smell us! How?

Wendy yawns and says: I'm starting to get tired and I think we saw all the flowers and the attractions, can we go now?

Levy: Yea good idea, I'm starting to get tired too.

Erza: We shall have a good night of sleep.

No! This can't be happening! My plan is a complete failure, let me just try one last thing.

The boys appear at that instant. This is my last chance.

Me: Oh, look the boys are here! Let's tell them hi so we don't become rude.

Erza: Jellal is here too?

Me: Yes I invited him to the guild but it seems the boys wanted to come here as a boy day out too.

Levy: Oh ok then. Let's say hi to them.

We salute to each other but then I notice that Natsu is not here, could it be?

Me: Hey guys, where is Natsu?

Romeo: Oh, he took Happy with him and they got back to their house to sleep.

I am disappointed, all of this for nothing. My plan is a complete failure, the girls didn't even blush with the boys.

Erza: We said hi to the boys, we shall now go back to Fairy Hills.

We all tell bye to the boys and then we got back to Fairy Hills.

 **~End of Flashback~**

I should make a new plan. I'm going to concentrate all my match-making on Natsu and Lucy this time. They are the densest of the bunch.

What will be the plan this time? Let's look around the guild.

I look around, I first see Reedus drawing, Levy reading then I see Cana drinking. Wait, Cana, Cana's cards! That's it I'm going to use Cana's cards!

Ok how am I going to do this?

Let me first ask her if she wants to see the stats of her love life, no I will make Cana ask her then with her cards she will show her then I will make Cana tell me all about it! Yes! Now let's try to put Cana in.

I walk over Cana and ask her: Will you help me with something?

Cana: With what?

Me: Well you see, Lucy and Natsu are dense as rock so I must help them to figure out their feelings for each other and for that I need your help.

Cana: What will I win in all of this?

Me: A week of free drink!

Cana: No. Not worth it getting Lucy mad at me, I'll pass.

Mira: Two weeks?

Cana: Hell yeah! Count me in! So what's the plan?

Me: You will just have to ask Lucy is she wants to know about her love life then you will make in sort she says yes and you will show her with your cards. When you're done, then only then, you will be able to have your free weeks. Understood?

Cana: Yup. So I do it when Lucy comes to the guild?

Me: Yes.

Cana: Ok see you later Mira.

Me: See you later!

I go to my spot to wait for people to order food and drinks and I wait for Cana to start the plan.

 **~Cana P.O.V~**

Ok now I just have to show Lucy her love life with my cards and the two weeks will be mine he he! I will just ask her if she wants to see it and knowing Lucy she is too curious to refuse so it's almost sure that she will say yes then I will just do my predictions then all the alcohol here will be mine! Simple as that!

I take another drink of my beer and I think: Why Mira asks me to do this? She could as well just try to match-make them with another of her crazy ideas…oh but this is her crazy idea. I still don't see how this will work. Is her goal just to make Lucy realize something? Like realizing her feelings for Natsu? Probably…

I spot Lucy then I yell at her: Hey Lucy! Come here!

She walks towards my spot and say: What is it Cana?

Me: When was the last time you had a date?

Lucy blushing: W-why are you asking me this question?

Me: Oh I'm just curious.

Lucy: That's not a valid reason.

Me: Oh c'mon Lucy maybe if you tell me I can show you your love life with my cards.

Lucy thinks for a moment until she answers: Ok fine, I never had a date.

Me: Would you like to see the stats of your love life?

Lucy: I'm just going to say yes because I'm curious.

I was about to say something when she cuts me off by saying: And there is no other reason!

Sure there is not. Who knows maybe the only reason is because she wants to know if a certain pink headed idiot likes her or maybe she didn't even realize her feelings for him.

I start placing cards and let's see what the future reserves us.

 **~Lucy P.O.V~**

I'm nervous, my hands are staring to sweat. I wonder who it's going to be my boyfriend to be or maybe she won't even tell something like that and she will just tell something like a meeting will happen.

Cana starts stacking cards on the table, there is three column by three rows. She points to the first column "This is your past in love", she points to the second column "This is your current love life. And this…", she points to the last column "is what will happen in your life that will affect your love life"

Cana: So let's start with your past.

Me: Ok.

Cana turns the first card of the column "You never had a boyfriend before", she turns the second card "You always wanted your first kiss to be stolen by your true love", she turns the last card "Strange, you always wanted the dragons to rescue the princess in the tales and always complained when it finished with the prince saving the princess from the dragon".

How does she read so much things in just a card? Well it's true but…what is the link with my love life in this. I ask her that question and she answers me: You didn't have a love life in the past so that's the best thing that link with it.

Me: How?

Cana: Maybe because you prefer being rescued by dragons, especially when they are fire type.

She wiggles her eyebrows looking at me.

Me, blushing: W-what are you talking about? You are just drunk! You don't know what you are saying.

Cana: Dear Lucy, I'm always drunk. Well let's continue, shall we?

I nod quickly.

Cana turns the first card of the second column and she suddenly bursts out in laughter and yells "A ROCK!" while laughing.

Me: What's so funny  
Cana: It's a rock!

Me: Why is that so funny?

Cana: Did you ever heard the expression dense as rock?

Me: What are you talking about, did you just made it up?

Cana: Nah, too much thinking to come up with that. Mira did she says it sometimes or did she?

Me: What does it mean then?

Cana laughing: You don't need to know…

What does she mean? Dense as rock. I can maybe ask Mira later, I hope she doesn't give the same answer as Cana.

Cana turns the second card of the second column and suddenly blurts out: Ooooooooh!

Me: What?

Cana: Do youuu know? What that means?

She shoves a card with the symbol of a key on my face.

Cana: DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? DO YOU KNOW DO YOUU KNOW?

She continues yelling at me like that until the whole guild turns around to look at us and I yell back at her: NO I DON'T KNOW WHAT DOES IT MEAN?

Cana comes close to me and whispers: You have the key to open a heart.

Lucy: W-what?

Cana: But here is the tricky part, the heart is pink so neither you nor the owner of the heart know it.

Lucy: But you just told me…

Cana: You don't know who. Now let's see the third card of your present!

She turns it over and deception takes over her expression.

Me: What is it?

Cana: It's a blue fire, it means you are not ready for romance yet or you're too dense to figure it out.

Me: What do you mean by dense? It's the second time you say it.

Cana: And it's the second time that I tell you, you don't have to know.

Me: Then I will ask every girl in the guild until I know!

I will learn what it means no matter what, I will ask every girls in the guild if I have to! I go towards the bar to ask Mira leaving Cana behind me. I hear her shout "GOOD LUCK WITH THAT" then she starts laughing.

 **~Cana P.O.V~**

She forgot that I didn't tell her about her future love life yet. Oh well, it's more fun this way! Everything will be a surprise and will be even funnier seeing Mira's reaction to what will happen. Even though myself don't know what will happen. One thing I know, is that Lucy will have a hard time trying to figure out what dense means.

I take another sip of my beer and continue playing with my cards.

 **~Author Section~**

 **How was it? I hope you will review, favorite and follow this story. Next Chapter on D try to figure out what will be the theme!**


End file.
